pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Entei
| textcolor=#FF0000| name='Entei'| jname=(エンテイ Entei)| image=244Entei.png| ndex=244| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= Ehn - Tay | hp=115| atk=115| def=85| satk=90| sdef=75| spd=100| total=580| species=Volcano Pokémon| type= | height=6'11| weight=436.5 lbs| ability=Pressure| color='Brown'| gender=Genderless| }}Entei (エンテイ Entei) is a -type Legendary Pokémon. Entei is part of the Legendary beasts trio from the Generation II games. Entei also is a key character in the Pokémon movie "Pokémon 3: The Spell of the Unown." Entei also appears in "Entei at your Own Risk". Appearance Entei is a lion-like creature covered in brown fur with a long, thick mane covering its neck. It has gray plates surrounding the cape that makes it look as if smoke is coming out of a crater on its back. Entei has white paws and black cuff-like bands on its legs, It has a red face with a white plate that resembles a handlebar mustache on its face, and a three-pointed yellow crest on its forehead. Entei's head appears to resemble a kabuto, a samurai helmet. Special Abilities It has the Pressure ability 100% of the time. Like Raikou, it likes to course headlong across the land in a display of its raw power; but instead of dishing out lightnings, it spouts flames that are hotter than magma. It also sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch. It is also said that every time it roars a volcano erupts. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Entei| goldsilver=Roaming Johto| gsrarity=One| crystal=Roaming Johto| crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Roaming Kanto (With Bulbasaur As Starter Pokémon)| frlgrarity=One| diamondpearl=Pal Park or Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park or Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Roaming Johto| hgssrarity=One| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=#FF0000| name=Entei| gold=Volcanoes erupt when it barks. Unable to restrain its extreme power, it races headlong around the land.| silver=A Pokémon that races across the land. It is said that one is born every time a new volcano appears.| crystal=This brawny Pokémon courses around the earth, spouting flames hotter than a volcano's magma.| ruby=Entei embodies the passion of magma. This Pokémon is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch.| sapphire=Entei embodies the passion of magma. This Pokémon is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch.| emerald=Entei embodies the passion of magma. It is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It blasts fire that consumes all that it touches.| firered=A Pokémon that races across the land. It is said that one is born every time a new volcano appears.| leafgreen=Volcanoes erupt when it barks. Unable to restrain its extreme power, it races headlong around the land.| diamond=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe.| pearl=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe.| platinum=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe.| heartgold=Volcanoes erupt when it barks. Unable to restrain its extreme power, it races headlong around the land.| soulsilver=A Pokémon that races across the land. It is said that one is born every time a new volcano appears.| black=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe.| white=It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe.| }} Attacks Trivia * The collective term of Legendary Beasts continues to be the only CANON and sensible term to describe the trio, as they all have different traits regarding cats, dogs, and other animals. The popular term of "dogs" or "cats" were initiated in unofficial Gold and Silver Guidebooks respectively, and the dubbing company 4kids also made this conclusion; however neither term is truly correct when really taking a look at the origins of the trio. ** The common debate of the legendary beasts' origins is skewed in the belief they all either follow the role of being cats or dogs; however the legitimate origins of these beasts is truly a mixture of both creatures along with mystical beings as well. Entei bears a strong resemblance to the Chinese Guardian Lions of Chinese lore and the Shisa of Okinawa legend; both of which are lion-dog creatures of Asian folklore. Entei also exhibits lion like behaviour and has been known to roar as such. In addition, Entei's design is extremely similar to that of a beast from Norse mythology. * It is believed that Entei, before it perished in the Burnt Tower, was a Flareon. This is supported by the fact that the Burnt Tower is in Ecruteak City, a city where Eevee and it's evolution forms are very popular. Also, it's behavior is nearly identical to a Flareon, as it is commonly portrayed as an intimidating and near-aggressive Pokémon. * In Pokémon Colosseum, there is a Shadow Entei. * In Japanese, the name Entei literally meaning "Flame Emperor" * Entei is the only Legendary Beast to talk in a movie, or have its own movie. * Entei is the only legendary beast not to have a patterns on its body. Raikou has lightning and Suicune has diamonds. Pokémon Movie 13: Zoroark Master of Illusions *During the movie he appears to be shiny, while the fake form of him looks real 11-03-10 21.07.36.png Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Beast Trio Category:"Pokémon that can Talk" Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Pokémon whose base Attack stat is greater than 100